Un renouveau
by 3aniwa blue
Summary: Dans Shining Force Neo...Baron est de toute évidence amoureux de Chiquitita...Mais à jamais il pensait garder son secret.Soudain, l'impossible se produit! Trouvera-t-il la force de surmonter un nouveau osbtacle et de vivre le bonheur? ...Classic!
1. Chapitre 1 La rencontre

Résumé : Baron aime Chiquitita. Mais il n'osera certainement jamais lui dire car cette dernière est mariée. Mais tout spécialement lors de leurs petites vacances, un événement incroyable se produit! Le présent et le passé de l'honorable canidé se mélange afin que le grand amoureux se trouve devant l'insurmontable… Tout expliquer de son passé et de ce qu'il ressent à ses amis, et donc aussi à Chiquitita. Mais pourquoi ces yeux jaunes illuminent la noirceur de la nuit? Qui sont ces ennemis? Quels sont les sentiments de Chiquitita? Est-ce que Adam fera du thé? C'est ce que vous saurez… en lisant ce fan-fic! Chapitre 1 : La rencontre

Vous pouvez penser ce que vous voulez. Pourtant, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai toute suite su que mon dieu m'avait enfin entendu! Enfin, il répondait à mes prières! Ce n'était pas une femelle terrienne qui sortit de la maison, qui, si je n'avais pas agit, aurait été détruit. Ni une femelle centaure. Et même pas une femme oiseau. C'était une canidé! Alléluia! Pas un de ses horribles chattes, qui se disaient être des femmes! Mais bien et bien une chienne bipède!

Tout a fait cordialement, je fis mes présentations, tout en cachant avec grands soins ma joie de cette rencontre illicite. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me considère comme un malade, un dingue. Mais il était vrai, j'étais déjà dingue d'elle. Tout me ravissait en elle. De sa petite frimousse à ses splendides yeux rieurs. Sa douce voix me complaisait de bonheur, et ses remerciements si cordiaux me firent littéralement fondre. Bien qu'elle semble encore n'être qu'une enfant, je savais que j'étais face à la femme de ma vie. Et même si je devais attendre mille ans, je l'attendrais, sachant que je passerais la suite de ma vie à ses côtés. Malgré tout, j'étais un gentleman, et je contrôlais parfaitement toutes mes réactions, pour ne pas montrer à qu'elle point j'étais foudroyé par cette rencontre. Je n'étais pas une bête, qui réagit à ce genre d'événement avec ses pulsions animal!

-Oh, regardez! s'écria Max à sa copine Meril. Sa queue remue!

… Bien, j'avais encore de la difficulté de contrôler ce membre de mon corps, mais ça allait! Chiquitita, c'est son admirable et délicieux nom!, ne semblait pas avoir remarquer la vitesse de mon battement de queue. Tout allait pour le mieux! Rien ne pouvait détruire cet instant de bonheur parfait.

-Chiquitita! s'écria un petit homme chien, qui sortait de la maison qui n'avait pas subit de dommage, grâce à mon intervention pour détruire les golems.

-Ah! Mon chéri! s'écria celle que j'avais rencontrée, et que j'avais imaginée durant tout ce temps… libre!

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, j'avais un autre grand coup émotionnel : Elle était marié avec cet homme chien! Mon cœur devenait poussière et tout mon être s'affaissait, ne me pouvant pas supporter le poids de la déception qui me tombait dessus.

-C'est… C'est votre mari? fis-je, incapable de cacher ma peine.

-Oh, sa queue a arrêté de remuer! plaignit Max, ce jeune humain aux cheveux de feu.

Oui, elle avait arrêté! Et oui, j'étais triste! Mais je ne le démontrerais pas! Quand même, je ne serais pas bête avec cette jeune demoiselle, simplement parce qu'elle était… enfin oui, elle était…

-Oui! Je suis sa mariée! expliqua Chiquitita, disant ce que je n'arrivais pas à penser. Et je tiens à vous remercier pour l'avoir sauver!

-Oh, ça m'a fait… ça m'a fait plaisir! dis-je, bien que l'entrain manque à mes dires.

C'est ainsi que j'ai fait la connaissance avec celle que j'aimais, mais que malheureusement, qui était déjà destiné à quelque d'autres. J'ai pensé que, quand je serais avec eux, le groupe à Max, pour sauver la planète, mes sentiments Chiquitita disparaîtraient par de l'amitié. Mais il ne s'est nullement passé ainsi. Chaque instant passé à ses côtés ont renforcé le sentiment qui ressemblait au début par un simple coup de foudre, pour enfin devenir un véritable brasier dans mon être tout entier. Mon cœur jouait la bamba à chaque fois qu'on se retrouvait, dans un moment calme, silencieux. Elle ne semblait me considérer que comme un camarade de combat. Et je comprenais cette simple attache, bien que j'en souffrais silencieusement. Mais mon dieu n'a jamais été tendre avec moi.


	2. Chapter 2 Le passé de Baron

Chapitre 2 : Le passé de Baron

Dès le début de ma vie, il m'a fait vivre de terrible épreuve. La disparition de mon père à la guerre, la mort de ma mère, et ma vie dans la rue. Bien sûr, mes camarades ignorent tout de ça, et je ne tiens pas à leur raconter cet instant de peine et de honte. Comment ai-je pu devenir un être de la Four Force, et aussi bien dégoté?

Bien sûr, quand j'étais très jeune, sans parent, j'agissais comme mes frères, en pillard et en tuant du bétail de quelques fermiers. Mais à force de me cacher et de fuir les humains, je me suis mis à les admirer secrètement. Alors, jour après jour, j'ai appris à marcher sur mes deux pattes arrières, à parler intelligemment, et à me conduire de façon irréprochable. Quand j'ai jugé le moment importun, je me suis couvert des quelques haillons que j'avais soutirés à une corde à linge, et j'étais allé dans l'auberge du village qui était voisin à ma forêt. Les humains furent très surpris de voir un loup agir comme un humain, mais ils ne me posèrent pas de question quand je commandais un verre.

J'avais pensé impressionner les gens par quelques poèmes et autres fables bien dictées, pour me faire un surnom, mais le destin avait décidé autrement pour mon avenir. Car, en effet, quand la fille du patron de l'auberge se fit attaquer par des gaillards, un peu trop zeller en alcool, j'usai de toute ma force physique pour les vaincre. Le patron, reconnaissant et impressionné, me demanda s'il ne voulait pas une chambre dans cette demeure, et gratuite. J'acceptai, bien sûr, car je n'avais nul autre endroit pour aller qu'une grotte souterraine. Je devins alors un ami de cet homme.

Un jour, alors que des hommes qui disaient être de l'élite de la Force passait par là, le patron de l'auberge les invita dans sa petite auberge. Moi, j'étais rendu là-bas, en discutant avec les autres, tel un noble, sans montrer d'orgueil ou de méchanceté envers les autres. L'un d'entre eux, me trouvant pourtant bien prétentieux, me convia dans un défi, mettant en jeu son titre et son badge de la Four Force. Ses camarades le laissèrent faire, n'ayant jamais apprécié d'avoir un tel saoulard prétentieux avec eux. Je relevai le défi, à l'extérieur.

Sous la pluie, dans la boue, j'avais une plus grande maîtrise de toute situation. Lui, voyant qu'il perdait l'avantage, au lieu d'abandonner, utilisa une technique bien traite. Avec quelques bons coups, je lui fis perdre son épée. Acculé au sol, je croyais qu'il était vaincu, mais il me lança un couteau en plein dans la côte. Profitant de ma douleur, il alla chercher son épée et me coupa le bras droit. C'était totalement inadmissible, venant de la part surtout d'un des membres de Force! Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé s'en tirer ainsi! Je me suis relevé, tant bien que mal, et je me suis jeté sur ce scélérat. Ensuite, j'ai perdu le contrôle durant une seconde. Assez pour lui griffer le visage avec la patte griffue qui me restait. Ensuite, il s'est enfui. J'ai reçu le titre de Four Force, et on me greffa un bras mécanique griffus. Cette attention fut faite par mon ami le barman, qui s'était sentit responsable de la venue de ses combattants, dont l'un d'eux me mena à la perte d'un membre.

Après avoir passé plusieurs années sous les ordres des souverains des différentes villes, pour protéger la population, je me suis intéressé au cas tout particulier de l'œil de la lune, essayant de détruire les monstres provenant de ce lieu maudit. C'est comme ça que je suis tombé sur Max, qui n'avait aucune chance contre ces Golems. En les détruisant, j'ai sauvé Max, le chef maintenant de notre groupe, j'ai rencontré Chiquitita, mais malheureusement son mari aussi.

Maintenant, on combat toujours pour sauver la terre. Mais en ce moment, depuis que l'œil de la lune nous a déversé un paquet de monstre, et qu'on les a tous pas mal battu, Max s'écria qu'il voulait qu'on prenne une pause.

-Il faut bien qu'on prenne un peu de vacance! expliqua cet enfant, trop insouciant à mon goût.


	3. Chapter 3 Des vacances tournant mal!

Chapitre 3 : De petite vacance qui tourne mal!

Bien que je préfère faire exploser des monstres plutôt que de prendre à nouveau la discussion avec toute la bande, je ne pouvais pas dire que cet instant n'était pas agréable. Ça faisait vraiment un bien fou de s'asseoir dans l'herbe, et de bouffer de succulents mets, installé sur un tapis marbré de rouge et de blanc. Les humains appellent ça un pique-nique. Chez nous, on appellerait plutôt ça un camp de base au grand air, pas très recommandé pour les chasseurs de bétail.

Mais j'étais bien loin de cette époque et je laissais tout mon être se détendre, couché dans l'herbe, seul quelques fleurs venant chatouiller mon museau me réveillait de mon somme.

-Ah! Chéri!

Non! Pas par un tel moment de détente! Il ne revenait quand même pas me rappeler que ma vie serait un enfer éternel? Pendant que je m'assoyais, devenant tout crispé, Chiquitita accueillait son mari.

-Mais… comment se fait-il que ton époux aille pu venir? C'était posé rester entre nous! s'écria Graham, surpris, parlant du lieu de ralliement.

-Hi hi! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue! Alors, je lui ai envoyé une lettre! expliqua la petite chienne, toute joyeuse.

-Et… Personne ne t'a suivie? demanda Klein au compagnon de Chiquitita, se doutant que de nos adversaires de longues dates pourraient profiter de ces petites vacances pour une attaque surprise.

-Non! Je n'ai rien remarqué! expliqua l'homme chien, se qui ne me disait rien de bon.

Ils avaient apporté des cannes à pêches. Il nous proposa une partie de pêche. Max, Adam (son robot), Graham, Rhinos, et même Meryl voulurent y participer. Chiquitita, Mariel et Dryu voulaient simplement regarder le spectacle, alors que Freyja et Klein s'étaient déjà éloigné, parlant de quelques sujets qui les concernait. (Pas de détail!) Quand ils me demandèrent si je voulais venir, je leur répondis que ça ne m'intéressait pas.

Je n'avais pas envie d'entrer en compétition avec le mari de ma jeune amie. J'aurais gagné… mais jamais le cœur de la jeune fille. Il appartenait à cet homme. Et de plus, je ne voulais pas voir Chiquitita vanter les prouesses que devait faire SON mari à la pêche, et d'autre truc qui m'aurait donné des poids sur le cœur.

Je suis donc aller m'asseoir contre une arbre, dos à la rivière, non loin de là. Depuis presque vingt cinq minutes, je pensais à des idées sombres, tel que je ne me trouverais jamais une compagne que j'aimerais autant que Chiquitita, et autres, quand soudain, j'entendis mes amies criées. Je perçu un cri en particulier. Celui de Chiquitita.

Tel une comète, j'accourues pour faire face à une horrible scène : Le petit homme chien se faisait entraîner dans les profondeurs du lac par une espèce de poulpe géant aux teintes violacés.

Je fis une rapide analyse de la situation. Pour sauver le mari de Chiquitita, il faudrait que l'un d'entre nous aille le libérer et qu'un autre combatte le monstre. Les deux personnes devaient être de bon nageur, et capable d'agir sous l'eau.

Adam ne pourrait pas y aller, c'était un robot. Graham et Mariel étaient des centaures et pas de nager dans une trop grande profondeur. Freyja et Klein étaient des humains oiseaux, leurs ailes les gêneraient beaucoup dans l'eau. En plus, ils étaient encore loin de la scène. Pas question que Dryu y aille, s'était un bébé dragon, ça pourrait le tuer! Meryl et Chiquitita n'avaient pas les qualités physiques, et ni les talents de combattants pour mener un combat sous-marin.

Il ne restait plus que Max, Rhinos et moi. Max était un bon nageur, mais il serait difficile d'utiliser une épée sous l'eau. Rhynos pourrait sûrement combattre le monstre, mais un combat face à face serait à son désavantage, il n'avait que ses poings pour se battre. L'affaire, c'est qu'il faudrait aveugler le monstre, avec une arme coupante, mais facile à manier.

Je regardais mon bras durant une fraction de seconde. C'était l'objet idéal! Je commençais à rapidement donner un plan pour sauver le compagnon de notre amie canidé.

-Tout le monde! J'ai un plan! Max, tu pourrais aller libérer le mari de Chiquitita. Rhynos, tu pourrais m'aider à vaincre ce monstre. Moi, je l'aveuglerais, et toi, tu frapperais par derrière. Ça marche?

-Je… Je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour l'instant! répondit Max, bien qu'un peu effrayé à plonger dans le périmètre de la bête.

-Vite! Mon chéri va se faire manger tout cru par ce monstre! s'écria Chiquitita, paniquée.

Cette remarque fut assez poignante et convainquit le jeune adolescent. Nous sautâmes à l'eau.

Il faisait noir, mais je voyais tout de même le faisceau lumineux que produisaient les yeux de la bête.

Je ne vous décrirais pas trop le combat, parce que j'ai été plus monstrueux que le monstre lui-même, le griffant, le mordant, me débattant pour échapper à ses tentacules. Bientôt, mes coups de griffes et les coups de poings de Rhinos eurent raison de ce monstre. Je pouvais voir Max remonter à la surface, portant quelque chose dans ses bras. J'espérais que cela soit l'époux de Chiquitita, bien que j'ai eu le vœux secret qu'il meure, me laissant ainsi sa femme. Secouant la tête pour chasser une idée si vilaine, je nageais à la surface, moins rapidement que Rhinos, plus blessé que lui.

Soudain, une horde de méduse se mirent à m'attaquer, se collant à moi avec leurs tentacules.

Sans que je comprenne comment, je me sentais faiblir, à mesure que le nombre de méduse sur mon corps augmentait. Bien sûr! Des méduses suceuses de sang! En luttant contre la douleur et la fatigue, je réussis à m'en débarrassant de plusieurs, en les mordant, et pour certaine, en les mangeant. Mais ouvrir et fermer ma bouche me faisait perdre beaucoup d'air. Je me sentais défaillir, et couler vers le fond, n'ayant plus la force de lutter contre ces vilaines créatures, quand je sentis une solide poigne m'agripper par le dos de mon manteau, et m'amener vers le haut. Il me ramena à la surface et me tira sur la côte.

Là, je me traînais pour m'éloigner de cette eau noir, allant m'accoter sur une roche, bien planter dans le sable de la terre ferme. Je soufflais comme un bœuf, mais je remerciais du regard Rhinos, qui était revenu sur ses longueurs de nage pour me sauver. Celui-ci regardait ailleurs. En effet, le fait que j'aille faillit me faire tuer était le cadet des soucis du reste du groupe. Tous observaient Chiquitita, qui tentait de sauver son mari avec sa magie.

En voyant des marques de brûlures sur la fourrure de ses bras et son visage, je me suis douté qu'il s'était fait attaquer, tout comme moi, par ces méduses électriques carnivores. La magie de la petite dame ne semblait pas guérir les blessures du blessé, aggravant la tristesse de son épouse.

-Chéri! Je t'en pris, il faut que tu survies! Baron! C'est chéri, il…, commença-t-elle, avant que je vois l'expression de son visage changer. Baron? Baron!

Déjà, son visage devenait flou, comme tout le reste. Je ne sentais plus mes membres, tellement j'étais coupé par la fatigue. Tout ce que je sentis avant de m'endormir, se fut les autres qui m'appelait, qui prononçait mon nom, avec un ton chargé d'inquiétude. Je trouvais étrange que tout le monde se montre à ce moment autant préoccupé pour moi. C'était vrai, quoi, je n'allais sûrement que dormir pour toujours. Dormir… Oui, dormir…


	4. Chapitre 4 Les soins

Chapitre 4 : Les soins

-Aie! Mais arrête, Meryl! Ça fait mal! se plaignait Max, pendant que sa copine lui appliquait sur ses blessures de l'alcool pour désaffecter les plains.

-Arrête de te plaindre! Bon, là, on rince…

-Aillow!

-Ensuite, on fait un bandage bien serré!

-Ouille! Meryl! C'est trop serré!

-Mais que tu es douillet!

-Sache que je suis gravement blessé, alors ne m'achève pas!

-Toi, blessé? Peuh, une égratignure! Comparé à Baron, toi, t'as reçu des coups de plume! Lui, au moins, il souffre en silence, même s'il est vraiment blessé! commenta Meryl.

J'ouvrais lentement mes yeux pour voir que je me trouvais dans un vieux lit, en une maison au mur blanc. Je reconnaissais l'odeur de Max sur les couvertures, ce devait être son lit, donc sa chambre, et alors, sa maison. Je ne savais pas qu'il habitait aussi proche du lac. En tournant la tête, je le voyais par la fenêtre.

-Ah! Le blessé est réveillé! d'exclama Meryl, en parlant de moi.

Je restais immobile, priant, suppliant que…

-Je vais te soigner! me dit-elle, comme je l'avais craint.

Je sautai du lit, me traînant à l'autre bout de la pièce, tirant avec moi la couverture, comme si elle pouvait me protéger.

-Pas question! Je préfèrerais encore que ce soit Chiquitita qui me soigne!

-… Avec ce qui s'est passé avec son mari, je crois pas qu'elle aille l'humeur de faire quoi que se soit, m'expliqua-t-elle, plus maussade, tout à coup.

Mais qu'avait-il bien pu se passer avec le mari de Chiquitita? Pendant que je réfléchissais aux possibilités, je sentais ma queue glisser sur le plancher de bois, ce qui était bon signe. J'avais au moins la force de faire mes mouvements habituelle, mais…

-Mon pantalon! Et mon manteau! Mes bottes! Mais qu'est-ce que…? fis-je, horrifier que quelqu'un aille pu me dépouiller.

-C'est moi qui les a enlevé! expliqua la petite humaine, parlant comme si s'était un fait banal. J'ai eu de la difficulté, alors, je me suis fait aidé de Graham, Klein, Adam, et même Rhinos. Lui, il pensait qu'il aurait fallut te poser la question, mais les autres trouvaient ça drôles. Je ne les comprends pas, il fallait bien qu'on vérifie que t'avait pas d'autre de ces immondes trucs qui sucent le sang!

-Espèce de petite idiote! J'aurais préféré être vidé de mon sang plutôt qu'on ose me dévêtir! lui répondis-je, vraiment en colère. Sale malotrue!

-Quoi? Malotrue? C'est comme ça que tu appelles celle qui t'a peut-être sauver la vie? Puisque c'est comme ça, ton infirmière va te donner un traitement spécial pour que tu guérisses plus vite!

Elle se mit à me badigeonner d'une étrange huile végétale. Affreux! Tous mes poils allaient sérieusement souffrir d'un tel traitement! Soudain, elle se mit à me faire des bandages. Horreur! Voulait-elle m'épiler ou quoi? Je me suis mis à me débattre, bien que chaque geste me faisait mal. Mais la petite humaine était maligne, et elle appela Adam et Rhinos pour m'immobiliser.

J'avais beau lui hurler de ne pas faire ça, elle continuait.

Soudain, elle s'écria qu'il faudrait faire un bandage sur ma queue. Là, ce fut le bouquet! Je me suis à griffer toutes personne qui s'approchait de moi, gardant la couverture pour me couvrir, et fuit à toute vitesse. Je réussis à trouver la meilleur endroit pour que je sois en sécurité : les toilettes.

-Baron! Sort de là! J'ai pas fini tes bandages! entendis-je à travers la porte.

Mais cette fille ne se découragerait-elle donc jamais? Ce rendrait-elle compte que sans la magie, elle est un danger public comme soigneuse? Je me suis fait couler un bain, pour ne pas que les bandages sèches, et que je m'arrache les poils quand on me les enlèvera.

-Je peux savoir ce qui se passe? demanda une petite voix, derrière la porte.

Ciel! C'était Chiquitita!

-C'est Baron! Il s'est mis à devenir fou quand j'ai commencé à lui appliquer de l'huile d'aloès, contre les brûlures, et par-dessus des bandages, pour les blessures qui saignaient encore, expliqua cette idiote d'humaine.

-Quoi? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête? Est-ce que tu veux l'épiler ou quoi? L'aloès risque de rentrer dans ses blessures, et les aggravé. Et les bandages ne doivent pas être mouillé, sinon, on risque de lui arracher des poils quand on les enlèvera! expliqua la petite chienne, douée de bon sens.

-Puisque tu t'y connais si bien, vas-y, va le soigner! Moi, je vais m'occuper de clients moins difficiles! expliqua Meryl. Viens-t-en, Rhinos, je vais te soigner.

-NON! s'écria-t-il, en s'enfuyant, et je comprenais très bien sa réaction.

Chiquitita, maintenant seul dans le couloir, face à la porte de la salle de bain, se mit à y frapper doucement, me demandant de l'ouvrir. Pas question! Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voie dans un état aussi lamentable! Elle ne semblait pourtant pas se découragé. Et bientôt, j'entendis deux personnes qui piaffaient devant la porte.

-C'est moi qui m'en occupe!

-Non, papa, c'est moi! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça!

-Bon, comme tu voudras!

-Hia! Oups, c'est pas la bonne porte!

-Pas grave, je m'occupe de celle de la salle de bain! Tahaut!

Une chance que j'eu un pressentiment, car je suis sorti du bain, juste à temps pour éviter la porte, deux empreintes de sabots dessus, qui s'y fracassait, faisant revoler de l'eau partout. Perplexe, je regardais Mariel et Graham, qui se félicitaient pour cette belle démonstration de force. Ils s'en allèrent, laissant entrer Chiquitita.

-Ah, enfin, il était temps! Bon, mets-toi à l'aise, pendant que je t'enlèves ses bandages.

-Je peux le faire seul! répliquais-je, orgueilleux, mais aussi craintif.

Je ne voulais vraiment pas qu'elle me voie comme ça! Tout mon beau pelage… en lambeau! J'avais déjà assez pitié de moi, pas besoin que quelque d'autre, surtout elle, en aille.

-Mais quelle tête de mule! (Moi ça?) Je t'assure que je suis bien plus délicate que Meryl! Allez, sinon, ton état va s'aggraver, expliqua la petite femme chien, remplie de bonne attention.

-Je suis certain que votre mari sera contre ça! dis-je, avant de me dire pourquoi j'avais parlé de lui.

Les yeux de Chiquitita se remplir de larmes, au rappelle de son mari.

-Je… Je ne crois pas… parce que… mon mari…, commença-t-elle, en sanglotant, avant de fondre en larme. Il… Il est mort!

J'étais là, mouillé, une couverte miteuse comme seul habit, complètement tétanisé par les pleurs de la jeune chienne. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, je lui aurais passé un mouchoir. Mais je n'en avais pas. Alors, je fis ce que j'aurais fait plutôt pour un homme : j'ai poser une de mes pattes sur son épaule et je me suis excusé.

Après quoi, j'ai fait comme si de rien n'était, qu'elle n'était pas en très de pleurer devant moi. Parce que, bien sûr, j'aurais pu profiter de la situation. J'aurais pu la réconforté en la prenant dans mes bras, et lui disant des choses gentilles. Elle aurait vite tombé sous mon charme. Mais est-ce qu'elle resterait avec moi, moi qui aurait exploité sa douleur pour mon propre bénéfice? Certainement pas! Elle m'en voudrait bien plus, et elle ne me ferait certainement plus confiance.

Donc, pour ne plus avoir ce spectacle larmoyant sous les yeux, je partis dans la chambre, toujours couvert de la couverture miteuse venant de la petite chambre. Là-bas, je me suis battu comme un fou, tirant, broyant, mordant, mais rien à faire! Ils étaient trop puissant. Je pris la peine de remettre mon pantalon avant de revenir dans la salle de bain, dont la porte demeurait entrebâiller sur Chiquitita, les joues ruisselantes de larme. Prenant le ton le plus naturel possible, je lui exposai mon problème.

-Mademoiselle, voudriez-vous bien m'aidez à enlever les liens qui lamine mon pelage? demandais-je, un peu gêné, lui démontrant l'état dans lequel Meryl m'avait mis.

En voyant ma face déconfite et l'aspect peu reluisant de mon apparence, elle s'esclaffa de rire. J'étais à la fois surpris, furieux qu'on se moque de moi, mais surtout très content qu'elle aille retrouver le sourire.

-Oh là là! dit-elle. Tu ressembles à une momie! Dis, tu me rappelleras, à l'Halloween, d'allez voir Meryl pour qu'elle me fasse un déguisement! Hi hi hi!

-Houmf! répliquais-je, étouffant un grognement de frustration entre mes mâchoires.

-Oh, c'est vrai, il faudrait bien t'enlever tous ses bandages! s'écria-t-elle enfin, se mettant à la tâche.

Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire comment elle s'y prenait, mais la douceur et la lenteur de ses soins eurent raisons de ses stupides bouts de tissus, qui empêchaient à mes pores de peau de respirer. Après quoi, je sentais que même mes muscles retrouvaient une nouvelle force. Mais une horrible sensation vint en surface, pour paralyser complètement mon bras droit.

-Argh! Les vermines! Il y en a encore! dis-je en serrant les dents, et de ma main en chair et en os, tirant de toutes mes forces sur mon membre mécanique.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Chiquitita.

Enfin, je réussis à m'arracher ma main de métal. Aussitôt, les méduses vampires qui s'étaient logé entre mon moignon et ma protège tombèrent sur le plancher, gigotant et sautillant, comme s'ils venaient d'être pêché de l'eau. Pendant que mon amie chienne regardait ses monstrueuses choses gélatineuses trépignantes, je me serrais mon bras droit, la blessure d'antan s'était rouverte à cause de ses idiotes bêtes. Je serrais les dents, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait arrêter l'hémorragie.

Les méduses finirent par manquer d'humidité, et arrêtèrent de bouger. Quand Chiquitita découvrit que le plancher se couvrait de mon sang, elle poussa un cri, avant de se décoiffer de son chapeau. Elle donna une tape sur ma seule main, et mis son bonnet sur mon moignon. Elle prit l'un des bandages pour attacher le chapeau à mon bras blesser. Grâce à la pression du garrot, et à la coiffure qui servait à ne plus laisser couler de sang, je me sentis un peu mieux. Enfin, assez pour ne plus trop avoir d'étourdissements. Je l'ai remercias d'une voix faible, avant de m'évanouir, encore une fois vaincu par la fatigue.


	5. Chapitre 5 Mauvais souvenirs

Chapitre 5 : Mauvais souvenirs, et poursuites de la vérité

J'étais dans mon terrier. Je mettais ma nouvelle proie dans les feuilles mortes, pour ne pas que mes frères sentent son odeur. Après quoi, j'allai voir ma mère. Elle n'avait pas bougé. C'était normal, difficile de se déplacer, quand tu es cinq pieds sous terre, et que tu manges les racines de pissenlit par le nez. Je déposais avec ma bouche quelque fleurs et herbes sauvages sur son corps, arrachés à la va vite des bordures de chemin.

J'avais perdu l'habitude d'user de mes mains. Je marchais à quatre pattes. Comme mes parents auraient eu hontes de moi, en me voyant redevenu un animal sauvage. Mais j'étais toujours capable de réfléchir, et de contrôler mes pulsions. Certains de mes frères de sang attaquaient le gibier, dès qu'ils le voyaient. Pas moi. J'attendais d'être sur de ne pas rater mon coup, j'attendais que le berger s'éloigne du troupeau, d'une seconde de son inattention, et j'attaquais. Je n'agissais pas toujours comme un loup, on disait de moi que j'étais aussi rusé qu'un renard, ce qui était un beau compliment.

Soudain, je les sentis! Les humains! Ils venaient pour venger leurs brebis dévorées! Ils s'approchaient de moi, moi, animal semblant chétif, fait que de poil et de muscle, mais ne pouvant que grogner, entouré de fourches et de couteaux.

Je me réveillais avec encore cette horrible vision de moi, quand j'avais quatorze ans. Je tremblais, et j'avais l'impression de faire de la fièvre. Mais je n'avais pas les lèvres retroussées, comme à cette époque. Et je ne tuais plus pour survivre, comme je le faisais… à cette époque.

J'avais mal, si mal d'avoir fait du mal à ses villageois, ce jour-là. J'étais un être nuisible à leur yeux. Je ne leur en voulais plus aujourd'hui pour leur vengeance.

-Bon, tu es réveillé? me demanda Freyja.

Je fis le saut, ayant cru durant une fraction de seconde que c'était cette terrible infirmière, mais très douée magicienne : Meryl.

-Oui, je suis réveillé. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? fis-je, en m'asseyant.

-Chiquitita t'a vu t'arracher ta patte mécanique, et des sortes de méduses tomber de ton moignon. Tu t'es évanouie, parce que à cause de ses sales bêtes, ta plaie s'est rouverte. Après t'avoir soigner, elle était trop horrifiée pour te veiller. Ça ne fait que deux heures que tu dors, mais avec les autres heures que tu as dormi… J'espère que tu vas arrêter de faire n'importe quoi, comme d'arrêter de jouer les héros! À cause de toi, tout le monde reste pour s'assurer que tu ailles mieux, et ça change beaucoup mes projets, à moi et à Klein!

Quoi? Je jouais les héros? J'obligeais les autres à rester ici, à cause de mes blessures? Je ne supporterais pas d'autre dire aussi honteux et peu semblable à mes faits et gestes. Je me levais, et du mieux que je pouvais, malgré une seule main, je m'habillais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je pars! Comme ça, vous n'aurez plus de devoir sur moi!

-À ça, pas question! Tu vas encore plus inquiéter les autres! Tu te rassois toute suite! s'écria-t-elle, comme si cette petite ailée pourrait vraiment me donner des ordres.

En voyant que je me préoccupais pas de ce qu'elle pouvait bien me dire, elle me prit par les épaules, évita mon coup de poing rageur en s'envolant dans la pièce, et en me jetant dans le lit d'un coup de talon dans le museau.

-Si tu tentes une nouvelle fois de t'en aller, je demande à Dryu de te mordre le bout de ta queue touffue! menaça la jeune femme.

Je constatais par son regard qu'elle était sérieuse, malgré son sourire amusé devant à mon visage catastrophé. Je restais sur le lit, tremblant à la seule idée que ma splendide queue puisse se retrouvé dans les mâchoires d'un dragon. Bien qu'il soit un bébé, c'était tout de même un dragon, et c'était un des plus terribles lézard, avec une fantastique dentition, très _très_ coupante!

Après vingt minutes environ, Klein vint, et semblait surpris de ma face catastrophée. Pour m'expliquer, je lui dis :

-Klein, ta femelle est démoniaque, horrible, et sans scrupule!

Il me fit un sourire compréhensif et dit :

-Je sais. Mais c'est la dernière femelle de ma race, alors…

-Klein! s'exclama Freyja, insultée.

Ça me fit rire. Je me suis relevé, sachant que la femme ailée n'allait certainement pas me réattaquer, tant que je ne me montrais pas violent. Je terminais de me rhabiller, et je quittais cette chambre.

Là, je vis tout les autres, entassé dans la cuisine, certain debout, d'autre assis sur le peu de chaise qu'il y avait, et même certain qui était assis direct sur le sol. Max allait se lever pour me donner sa chaise, mais je lui fis signe que ça allait, j'allais rester debout. La plupart d'entre eux parurent choqué de me voir sans mon bras de métal. Au moins, il ne voyait pas mon moignon, on y avait mis un bandage, mais je comprenais que ça les dégoûtait. En les observant bien, je vis qu'ils y en avaient certains qui avaient de la pitié. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me faire réapparaître un bras comme par magie!

Alors, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Avec mon ton des plus polie, je m'excusais de mes derniers agissements, et demandais si tout le monde allait bien, à la suite de l'attaque du poulpe. Max avait un bandage sur le bras. J'appris plus tard que c'était moi qui lui avait fait ça, durant ma folie, quand Meryl avait voulu me soigner. J'en fus très désoler, et je m'en voulu, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer, et je ne voulais pas non plus l'assaillir d'excuse. Graham s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu faire contre la pieuvre. Sa fille aussi. Adam me souhaita simplement un bon rétablissement. Rhynos ne dit rien, mais il avait l'air préoccupé. Je lui fis un regard qui disait simplement que tout ce qui m'était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il m'avait sauvé, et que jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que j'aille toujours sur moi des méduses électriques suceuses de sang, comme le reste du groupe. Dryu fit un adorable ronronnement, et je lui flattai le museau, en me demandant vraiment si cette adorable créature aurait vraiment pu oser me mordre. J'eu la réponse quand il tenta de me croquer ma seule main, provoquant le rire nerveux de tout le monde, y compris le mien. Je savais que si Freyja et Klein auraient été là, ils auraient rit aussi, mais ils étaient encore dans la chambre de Max, discutant certainement de sujets qui les concernaient. (Pas de commentaire!) Meryl était très désoler de m'avoir fait du mal. Je lui répondis que c'était gentil de sa part, d'avoir voulu me soigner, mais de laisser ça à Chiquitita. Soudain, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas ici. Quand je demandai où est-ce qu'elle était, tout le monde demeura silencieux.

-Elle-est-par-tie de-hors. Elle-n'a-vait-pas-l'air-bien, expliqua Adam, ne comprenant certainement pas pourquoi.

C'est vrai! Son mari… n'était plus. C'était horrible à dire, et encore pire à penser. Et c'était de ma faute! C'était moi qui lui avais fait cette peine! Si seulement j'avais tué le monstre plus tôt, il serait peut-être encore en vie! Mariel me conseilla d'aller la voir. Elle devait penser qu'entre canidé, on se sentait mieux. Je ne comprenais pas ces hommes bêtes, dans le sens que je n'avais nullement les compétences pour la faire sentir mieux! Une femme aurait été mieux, ou un ami proche…! Mais en voyant que personne ne se présentait, et après que Meryl soutena l'avis de Mariel, déclarant qu'elle serait contente de me voir aussi bien rétablie, je suivis son conseil (qui ressemblait à un ordre), et sortit.

Je la trouvais sous un arbre du jardin de Max. Elle avait ma main mécanique entre ses pattes. Ses épaules étaient encore secouées, sûrement par ces sanglots. Elle n'était pas coiffée de son adorable chapeau. Je me rappelai soudainement qu'elle s'en était servit pour en faire un bandage, pour son moignon. Je le serrai contre moi, et je m'avançai vers elle.

Le soleil allait bientôt se faire remplacer par la lune. Mais son couché était toujours de mille beauté, et un telle feu de bonheur m'envahissait quand je voyais ça. Ça contrastait beaucoup avec la peine de Chiquitita. Quand je fus à côté d'elle, je m'excusais, regrettant sincèrement ce qui s'était passé.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute! répliqua la petite chienne, tentant de sécher ses larmes en se frottant ses joues avec sa patte de libre. J'aurais du lancer un sort, pour voir ce qui pouvait te faire encore souffrir! Je n'ai pas été assez attentive auprès de toi. Et… J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que c'est à cause de mon mari que tu souffres.

-Quoi? m'écriais-je, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'elle avait découvert ce que je ressentais pour elle.

-Et bien… oui! C'est à cause qu'il a été emmené par un poulpe que tu as du combattre le monstre, et que tu as eu des méduses suceuses de sang. Max les avait enlevé de sur mon mari, mais toi, tu les as gardé bien plus longtemps que lui, sur… sur ton bras couper! Et quand j'ai reparlé de mon mari, c'est là que les méduses ont recommencé à te sucer ton sang, et que tu as du t'arracher ton membre métallique! Je me sens si désoler! fit-elle, en me redonnant ma patte de fer, les joues trempés.

La voir en peine me chavira, et je me sentis incapable d'en supporter d'avantage sans au moins tenter de la convaincre que ce n'était pas, mais vraiment pas de SA faute!

-Non! m'écriais-je, en faisant tomber ma protège, prenant sa délicate petite patte dans la mienne. Ne crois pas ça! Ça devait arriver, c'est tout! Je me sens bien trop mal de ce qui s'est passé! Tout ça, c'est de ma faute!

-Oui, en partie, mais tu n'as pas à te sentir mal pour autant! répliqua Chiquitita.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles! Elle me le disait elle-même, que c'était ma faute! Ça me faisait sentir encore plus coupable.

-Je te jures que si c'était à recommencé, je le ferais plus vite!Promis-je.

-Hein? répliqua Chiquitita, semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlais.

-Je la tuerais, sans lui laisser le temps de le prendre! Jurais-je, pensant à cette maudite poulpe de malheur qui…!

-Mais c'était bien qu'elle le prenne! Si elle ne l'aurait pas fait, il serait mort! Et comment ça, vous l'avez tuez? Je ne comprends pas! Vous ne pouvez pas l'avoir tuer! Vous vous êtes évanouies, un peu après être remonté à la surface.

Mais c'était elle qui ne comprenait rien! J'avais bien tuer ce poulpe avec l'aide des autres… non?

-Mais bon sang! Elle voulait le tuer, c'est sûr! Si je n'avais pas plongé, il serait mort sous l'eau! Au moins, tu as pu le voir, et lui parler un peu, avant qu'il ne meure de ses blessures! J'aurais cru qu'au moins, tu me serais redevable pour ça! Mais j'aurais du savoir que seule la haine aurait pu t'habiter, en sachant que si je mettais montrer plus rapide, et plus puissant, ton mari n'aurait pas été tant blesser, et il ne serait pas mort, par ma faute!

Je ne te demande nullement de me pardonner, je comprends ta colère pour moi! Si tu veux, je peux parfaitement quitter ce monde! Je vous aiderais à sauver le monde, mais en me battant seul! Je ne veux pas être une nouvelle fois responsable de la mort d'une autre personne aimée, même si c'est celle qui m'oblige au silence, et me fait atrocement souffrir!

-Euh… Baron? Est-ce que tu vas bien?

Chiquitita se mit à m'expliquer se qui s'était véritablement passé. Après avoir tout entendu, j'étais fou de rage.

-Argh! Le monstre! Comment a-t-il osé? Alors, lui, ton mari, il s'est fait sauver en premier lieu par une sirène! Et cette sirène, pour soigner ses blessures, l'a embrassé! Et après ça, le maudit pas bon, le scélérat, l'espèce de chat de gouttière, il est tombé fou de ce poisson! Et là, soudain, il te déclare qu'il ne t'aime plus, qu'il aime cette fille à queue de dauphin, qu'il ne connaît que depuis 2 minutes, et que vous n'êtes plus marié! Oh, le monstre, le goujat, le…

-Mais arrête! Ce n'est pas gentil, ce que tu dis! s'écria-t-elle, un peu troublé de me voir aussi fâché. On ne s'était pas marié par affection profonde, mais plus par camaraderie!

-Quoi? fis-je, n'en revenant pas du terme qu'elle avait utilisé pour décrire le but de son mariage.

Et moi qui avait toujours pensée qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre! Avais-je… tus mes sentiments durant tout ce temps… afin d'apprendre que mon adversaire, celui destiné à mon aimée… n'était à ses yeux qu'un camarade?

-Chéri et moi, nous nous sommes mariés, pour être légalement les parents des enfants orphelins de notre village! Comme ça, personne ne pourrait les emmener, en disant que nous ne sommes pas leur véritable parent. Mais puisque Chéri et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble… Et qu'il risque d'être dur pour une sirène de vivre dans un village… Je me demandais si… Si…

Soudain, l'arrivé de nos camarades vinrent la faire taire. Dommage, j'aurais bien voulu connaître se qu'elle se demandait. Ils se mirent à nous siffler, et aussitôt, je me relevais, en cessant de la tenir par la main, et rentrant dans la maison, sans attendre que les autres rentrent.

Je ne supportais pas leur allusion. Non mais! Elle venait tout juste de se faire «jeter» par son époux! Comment pouvaient-ils imaginer qu'elle aille envie d'un renouveau? Mais ce que je craignais le plus, c'était qu'on s'imagine que j'allais profiter de la situation, pour lui faire des avances. Alors ça, il en était hors de question! Elle était assez chambouler par tout ce qui se passait…! Il ne manquerait plus que ça.


	6. Chapitre 6 Salut, vieux loup!

Chapitre 6 : Salut, vieux loup!

C'est seulement quand je me fus calmé que je perçu leur présence. Même à 2 kilomètres d'ici, je pourrais sentir leur odeur, ou percevoir le scintillement de leur griffe dans la fougère.

Les monstres! Après toutes ses années, ils essairaient de me convaincre de refaire partie du groupe? C'était hors de question! Même si, quelque fois, je ne me sentais pas toujours à l'aise en compagnie de tous ses humains, je n'allais pas redevenir un hors-la-loi, un chacal des grands chemins, comme dans ma jeunesse.

Il avait du respirer mon odeur, portée par le vent. Jamais je n'aurais penser qu'il en veuille toujours après moi! Mais ce n'était pas vraiment incroyable. La loup libre était de plus en plus rare, et un loup parlant et marchant comme un humain devait être insultant, pour eux, qui agissait toujours comme nos ancêtres.

En tout cas, s'il me voulait, il m'aurait! Je fouillais la maison du regard, en me rappelant qu'il était resté à l'extérieur.

Alors que j'enlevais les bandages, et le chapeau de Chiquitita, je marchas jusqu'à la sortis, d'où mes amis rentraient, et me jetèrent des coups d'œils interrogatifs. La nouvelle célibataire était toujours aux pieds de l'arbre, ayant toujours ma main de métal entre les pattes.

Je lui tendis le chapeau, en lui demandant de me rendre ce qui m'appartenait. En comprenant ce que je voulais en faire, elle le serra contre sa poitrine.

-Tu ne dois pas te le regreffer toute suite! Tu es trop fatiguer! Répliqua-t-elle, semblant bien décidé à m'empêcher de m'armée.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas! Ils s'en viennent! Fis-je.

En sentant des regards effrayées dans mon dos, je me suis rendu compte qu'en me voyant ressortir, tout mes camarades avaient du me suivre, et que la vision de Baron, excédant de rage, ça ne devait pas être habituelle. En mettant mon mognon non couvert sous mon bras, je vis le poil de mon bras non touché par la vieille blessure dressé. Et avec la terrible envie de montrer mes crocs, je dus prendre de profonde respiration pour retrouver mon calme.

-Qui… qui ça, ils? Demanda Chiquitita, malgré la tête effrayante que je devais prendre.

-Les autres de mon espèce! Mais ceux-là, pas civiliser! Expliquais-je.

-Alors, pourquoi s'en prendrait-il à toi, ou à nous, puisqu'ils sont de ta race? Demanda Meryl, qui s'était rapproché.

-Parce qu'ils sont différent de moi! Ils sont cruel, sanguinaire, sauvage, et surtout imprévisible! Je le sais, comment ils sont, car j'ai déjà été comme eux! Expliquais-je, avec du regret dans ma voix.

Cette révélation les laissa sans voix. Mais avant que Max ordonne à tous de se préparer à la batailler, j'ai dit :

-Si je ne les finis pas tous, vous pourrez vous en chargez du reste? Merci beaucoup. Mais si je peux, je tenterais de m'occuper de cette vermine, seul. C'est à cause de moi que tout ça arrive, je veux que vous ayez le moins possible à vous préoccupez de ça.

-Et quoi encore? Tu nous demandes de rentrer dans la maison de Max, et boire le thé que nous préparera Adam, tout en écoutant les blagues stupides de mon père? Demanda la centaure Mariel, en levant sa lance, semblant ne rien désirer de ce ses dires.

-À ça non! On va combattre à tes côtés, dès qu'ils arriveront! S'écria Rhinos, voulant surtout se réchauffer les poings.

-Piouuuuh! Affirma Dryu, par son petit crie très attachant.

-Je ne fais pas un bon thé, de tou-te fa-çon! Expliqua le robot, mouvant ses membres, échauffant ces articulations.

-Et mes blagues ne sont pas mauvaises! Répliqua le père à la centaure. Mais si je peux me permettre, rien ne vaut un combat, avant une bonne série de blague, non?

-J'avoue que je ne connais pas bien les loups. Mais s'ils sont aussi vilain que les faucons, et prédateurs ailés, il vaudrait mieux que je vous donne un coup de serre! S'exclama Klein, en étirant ses ailes, son regard chargé de compassion pour ce qui m'arrivait.

-Tu l'as dit, chéri! Renchérit sa compagne, en se tenant après son épaule.

-Et pour ce que je t'ai fait subir, à propos de mes soins… plutôt raté, avoua Meryl, et bien, en tout cas, je te dois bien ça!

-Ouais! On va tous combattre de ton côté! T'es pas d'accord que la force du nombre, c'est mieux que d'être tout seul? Questionna Max, un jeune homme ayant certainement toujours raison.

-… Oui. Oui, tu as raison! Fis-je, avant de sentir une patte douce sur mon bras.

En baissant mon regard, je vis Chiquitita, ses yeux remplis d'appréhension à mon désir de me charger seul de cette vieille histoire de mon passé, qui semblait vouloir me soutenir de toute ses forces, mais qui semblait aussi dire que malgré tout, elle m'aiderait de son mieux.

Je dus utiliser tout ce que j'avais de bon sens pour ne pas lui avouer mon amour, là, sur le champ, alors qu'un combat sans peut-être de retour allait bientôt commencer.

-Allez, près pour la bataille, les amis? S'écria Max, comme s'il était le dirigeant des seuls batailleurs pour sauver cette si belle planète.

-Oh non, je ne crois pas! Répliqua une voix qui m'était affreusement familière.

D'un coup, une horde de loup s'abatirent sur moi. Je réussis à m'en défaire, et regarda dans la direction de mes amis, afin de savoir s'ils allaient bien. Ce que mes yeux me montrèrent fut des plus terribles. Ils avaient été enfermé dans un filet de braconnier, comme de simple animaux! Les humains de la bande étaient révolté, les centaures insultés, le dragon paniqué, le robot, étrangement calme, et enfin, le couple homme oiseau, lui, attendaient pasciemment qu'on les libère.

-Hé! Qui a fait ça? Demandais-je, décontenancé, mes poils se redressant de haine, à la seul idée que mes amis puissent être traité comme je l'avais été, dans ma jeunesse.

-S'il vous plait, ne m'applaudissez pas tous à la fois! Répliqua l'homme à qui j'aurais du lui arracher la tête, plutôt que seulement lui griffer la face.

-Toi? Rugis-je, complètement excédé qu'après tout ce que j'avais subit dernière, il fallait en plus que je vois ce sale imbécile se donné des airs, aux commandes de la plus terribles hordes de canidés sauvages qu'on ne puisse imaginé.

-Oui, moi! Moi, qui a perdu mon titre de Four Force par un tricheur de ton genre! Expliqua le misérable humain aux cheveux aussi roux que son sale caractère.


	7. Chapitre 7 Qui a tort, qui dit vrai?

Chapitre 7 : Qui a tord, qui dit vrai?

-Hein? S'exclama Meryl, ne connaissant pas, comme tous les autres, les faits de mon avènement.

-Moi, tricheur? Prétentieux bipède! C'est toi qui as triché! Répliquais-je.

-Et alors, j'ai utilisé une arme, moi! Répliqua-t-il, en pointant les traces sur son visage que mes griffes y avaient creusées.

-Grrr! Fis-je, n'ayant qu'une seule envie, c'était d'utilisé

-Baron, tu as … triché pour gagner ton titre? Demanda Max, ne pouvant le croire.

-Qui est-ce qui a utilisé un filet pour vous empêchez de vous battre? Lui répliquais-je, trouvant très insultant qu'on me prenne pour un tricheur.

-Ça ne répond pas à la question! As-tu triché, oui ou non? Demanda Meryl, encore plus suspicieuse que les autres.

-Vraiment, les humains sont tous les mêmes! Commenta Klein, en soupirant.

-Pardon? Se fâcha Rhinos, en allant en arriver aux poings.

-Ça suffit! M'écriais-je, afin que la querelle de mes compatriotes cesse toute suite. Je l'avoue, j'ai triché! Dans le combat dans lequel m'a défié ce prétentieux personnage, j'ai triché! J'ai cessé d'utiliser une épée, après qu'il m'aille divertit en me poignardant la côte d'un poignard, et en me tranchant ma patte droite, de la main jusqu'au coude! Oui, j'ai perdu tout le bon sens que j'avais acquéri en grandissant parmi les humains, et j'ai attaqué sauvagement mon combattant, en lui entaillant profondément le visage de mes griffes de ma seule patte valide!

Expliqué de cette façon, mes amis comprirent que j'étais innocent de tous les sous-entendus qu'exprimait la sale vipère. Mais celle-ci poursuivit, comme si je venais de me trahir!

-Il l'avoue! Ah ha! Malgré tous les airs qu'il se donne, les riches habits qu'il porte et le parlé recherché qu'il emploie, il demeure une bête brutal et sanguinaire, qui n'hésite pas à employer la plus cruelle manière de se battre, afin d'avoir ce qu'il veut! S'écria-t-il.

-Et qui est le plus sanguinaire, entre toi et moi? Moi, qui te graffigne le visage, et toi, qui me poignarde le flanc, et me tranche le bras? Qui est le plus cruel, entre la bête, et l'homme? Avec tout ce que tu as fait, pour t'enrichir, pour mieux paraître, et moi, par faim, par peur, par isolement et haïssement de mes propres semblables? Vers qui je me suis tourné, afin de mieux être, et qui est-ce qui m'a séparé à jamais de ma patte? Les hommes! Les hommes sont capables des pires comme des meilleurs choses! Et c'est seulement chez des hommes courageux et au cœur purs, comme Max, que nous, pauvre bête rejeté par le monde animal, nous pouvons nous tourné! Pour nous et notre univers, je fais confiance à Max et à ses amis! Mais en toi, tu as déjà prouver que tu étais tout sauf un exemple dans la pensée humaine!

-Tu te trompes! Les bêtes comme toi, on les bats, on les fait saigner, et on s'est les remettre à leurs places! Les vrais hommes font ça, mais pas les bambins, qui croient qu'avec une bonne dose de bravoure, on peut sauver le monde! Le gars que tu suis comme un chien-chien va crever, comme ses idéals, et toi avec! Ce qui serait plutôt regrettable.

-En quoi mon avenir te préoccupe? Demandais-je.

-Parce que j'aurais besoin d'un traducteur! Expliqua le scélérat, en s'imaginant qu'après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je serais capable de le suivre. Oui, je suis chef de cette bande de gros bras, et de pleins d'autres monstres, venant de l'œil de la lune, mais je n'arrive pas toujours à me faire comprendre d'elle. Malgré que je désapprouve les vilaines bébêtes comme toi, qui parle et agisse comme des humains, certaines de tes capacités pourraient m'aider. Viens avec moi, et je ne te ferais pas subir les pires humiliations de ton passé!

-Peu importe ce que tu diras, ou de ce que tu me feras, rien ne pourrait me dissuader de ma décision! Je demeure au côté de Max et les autres! M'écriais-je, bien que je ne sois pas exactement tout proche d'eux, puisqu'ils étaient à 50 mètres de nous.

-Hé hé hé! Ouais, tu te crois plus haut que tes semblables, comme d'habitude! Ton père avait le même caractère, et regarde où ça l'a mené! S'exclama l'ancien membre de la Four Force, en défaisant son bagage sur son dos, et en faisant rouler un tas de couverture.

Mais dans ce tas de couverte, un crâne de loup immergea. Celle de mon père, tranché au niveau du cou, ayant gardé une grimace d'horreur, dû à son meurtre. Je vous assure, j'aurais sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile, je l'aurais assassiner de la façon la plus brutale, si je n'avais pas été stopper par un petit cri d'épouvante.

Je tournai la tête, pour apercevoir la pauvre Chiquitita, plaquant ses petites pattes sur sa bouche, scandaliser par la vision d'un crâne, presque identique au miens, sans corps et sans vie.

-Oh! Mais que vois-je? S'exclama l'horrible personnage, en pointant la petite magicienne. Est-ce la fille que t'as eu avec la serveuse du bar.

-Quoi? Rugis-je, horrifier d'un tel mensonge à mon égard. La fille du barman? Je lui ai sauvé la vie, puis nous sommes devenu de bonne connaissance, mais en aucun cas je ne lui aurais manqué de respect!

-Ah oui? Pourtant, j'ai entendu des rumeurs, dans ce coin de pays! Répliqua le monstre à l'apparence humaine, voulant à tout pris que mes camarades doutes de moi, me rejette, pour que je me retrouve forcer de travaillé pour lui, tout en même temps d'être horriblement humilier.

Mais certains de mes camarades ne se laissaient pas manipuler par les discours soupçonneux de l'ignoble individu.

- Éclate-lui la tronche! Il a pas le droit de s'attaquer aux pulsions animales de la sorte! M'encouragea Klein.

-Hé! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es déjà intéressé à une humaine! S'exclama l'unique femelle de sa race, très possessive. Je veux être la seule et l'unique à recevoir ta semence, est-ce bien compris!

-Euh… Hé, concentre-toi sur Baron, Freyja! C'est sur lui que sont lancées ses insinuations ignobles! Parce que tout le monde sait que même pas un demi animal ne s'intéresserait à une humaine, à ça non, c'est contre nature! Fit le brave guerrier, rassurant sa compagne et le reste de notre admirable groupe.

-Grr! Arf? S'écria un loup, en gesticulant à côté de son maître, démontrant Chiquitita par des grands gestes.

-Vous la voulez? Ben, prenez-la! Puisque Baron n'est toujours pas décidé à nous suivre, je ne vois pas pourquoi on épargnerait ses amis! Expliqua le chef du groupe de viles créatures.

-Non! Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal! Il faudra me tuer et faire disparaître mon âme de la surface de cette terre! Répliquais-je, gardant ma bien-aimée derrière moi d'un bras, lui prenant mon membre métallique des pattes.

-Baron, non! Répliqua-t-elle, alors que je découvrais à l'air mon moignon.

Je me greffais cette prothèse, en étouffant le crie de douleur dans ma gorge, puis affronta tous les vilains canidés du regard. Certains reculèrent, mais la plupart demeurèrent où ils étaient. Le plus fou d'entre eux fonça sur moi, l'appelle du sang l'appelant à la violence. Je lui donna un simple coup de poing de ma patte de fer, à ce pauvre dingue, qui alla s'affaissa au sol de douleur. Le coup ne put m'empêcher de m'arracher une grimace de douleur au visage. à peine greffé, la chair de ma vieille plaie souffrait, si je faisais trop bouger ma main. Encore pire si je me battais.

La seule solution afin qu'ils ne me vainquent grâce à leur nombre et mon état de faiblesse : libéré les autres de leurs prisons de corde. Alors que je fonçais dans leur direction, la patte levée, afin que dès que je sois à leur niveau, je puisse les faire évader de leurs liens, quelque me fit enfarger. J'eu à peine sentit les mâchoires mécanique sur mon mollet, que je devinais se que c'était. Des pièges à ourses! Maudit sois-je, j'aurais du deviner que ce scélérat aille le temps de faire installer ces sales trucs, alors que nous étions dans la maison, où même pas encore rendu!

J'étais là, affaler au sol, prisonnier par mon immobilité, et de mon mollet piéger, et je voyais la horde qui me fonçait dessus, toute babine retroussé, semblant peu se préoccuper de devenir cannibale. Je crus que j'allais mourir ainsi, mais il sembla bien que la chance avait tourné, grâce à l'ange qui vint à notre aide.


End file.
